<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carmilla's Anal Training by VenteraVoluica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083545">Carmilla's Anal Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica'>VenteraVoluica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Romance, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morana has invited her queen to a threesome, but only if she meets certain requirements.....</p><p>Carmilla goes to Lenore for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmilla/Lenore (Castlevania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title and tags probably make it seem like this is going to be more about the sex than the romance, but there's going to be a lot of my girls being soft with each other and figuring out/admitting that they love each other. (The threesome will be a separate fic after I finish getting this one written.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you can't take it in the ass, then you're not invited to the threesome," Morana said, handing her queen a rather hefty dildo.</p><p>As Morana walked away, Carmilla looked down at the object in her hands. Being invited to join Morana and Striga in sexual activities was rare, and she definitely wanted to be in the middle of that threesome, but...</p><p>
  <em>They expect me to fit something this thick inside me, by the end of next week?</em>
</p><p>While Carmilla was well-versed in the art of using strap-ons and pegging, she'd never been interested in being on the receiving end of anal sex before. <em>She</em> was the dominant one, not the one who got fucked!</p><p>But if she wanted to be the filling in a Morana-and-Striga sandwich, then she was going to have to train her virgin asshole to take what they were wielding. Damn, she really wanted to be a part of that threesome, even if it meant she'd have to let the others take control.</p><p>First, she needed someone who was more experienced with these kind of things to help her stretch her asshole to take that monstrous dildo... which, she realized, she was still holding in her hands, out here in the hallway where anyone could walk by and see her. She quickly concealed it within the folds of her dress and made her way to Lenore's bedroom.</p><p>She knocked on the door, hoping that her friend (and sometimes lover) was inside and that she wouldn't have to run all over the castle looking for her.</p><p>"Oh, Carmilla! Isn't this a surprise," Lenore said when she answered the door. "What can I do for you tonight?" She lowered her voice as she continued: "Or <em>to</em> you?"</p><p><em>Well, since she's already assuming that I'm here for sexual purposes, I suppose that saves me some time</em>...</p><p>Carmilla brushed past the smaller vampire into the bedroom, and shut and locked the door behind her.</p><p>Before Lenore had a chance to comment on the rudeness of her queen's behavior, Carmilla withdrew the dildo Morana had given her from within the folds of her gown and presented it to Lenore.</p><p>"I need to fit this inside my ass."</p><p>Lenore stared at the girthy length of fake cock resting on her queen's upturned palm.</p><p>"What, like <em>right now?</em>" Lenore asked in disbelief.</p><p>"By next Friday," Carmilla answered.</p><p>"That only gives us a week and a half," Lenore said. "Aren't you an anal virgin?" She looked at the dildo with a worried expression. "Sweetie, even if you were used to ass play, it would take a while to work you open enough to take something that large. I don't think we'll be able to make your deadline for that, unless you don't mind it hurting..."</p><p>Carmilla was taken aback by this.</p><p>"No," the queen said. "No, I don't want it to hurt."</p><p>Lenore seemed relieved to hear that, but she was still looking up at her queen with a worried expression.</p><p>"Are you sure I wouldn't be able to take it by then?" Carmilla asked. </p><p>"We could try, but that's a quite ambitious goal," Lenore said, eyeing the monstrous dildo with distaste. She reached up to touch her queen's face. "Sweetie, why are you so set on being able to take this thing so soon? You should work up to something like this more slowly, or it's not going to be any fun for you."</p><p>Carmilla sighed and pressed into the soft touch, rubbing her cheek against Lenore's palm.</p><p>"Morana invited me to a threesome with her and Striga," she admitted. "But only if I'm able to take that."</p><p>Lenore frowned.</p><p>"Carmilla, sweetheart.... I don't think that was a serious offer. Morana is teasing you. She knows you wouldn't be able to take something that big, not on such short notice, when you're a complete anal virgin."</p><p>Carmilla's eyes flashed with cold anger.</p><p>"Are you going to help me or not?"</p><p>Lenore sighed and brushed her thumb over Carmilla's cheek soothingly.</p><p>"Of course I'll help you."</p><p>Because if she didn't, then Carmilla would probably end up hurting herself by trying to do it on her own. She had her heart set on joining that threesome, since fucking Morana and Striga was an otherwise unattainable goal. And once the queen decided she wanted something, there was no talking her out of it no matter how bad of an idea it was. Lenore would do what she could to ease Carmilla into the world of anal play.</p><p>She went up on her tiptoes but still had to gently tug her queen down to meet her lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>"Just promise you won't be angry with me if we don't make the deadline."</p><p>"I promise I won't be angry with you."</p><p>How quickly she conceded to making that promise showed Lenore just how desperate Carmilla really was to engage in the proposed threesome.</p><p>Lenore gave her another quick kiss before backing away.</p><p>"Good. Now put that thing down somewhere and get undressed while I go run a bath and prepare the oils."</p><p>Lenore gathered up some small crystal bottles from a shelf and disappeared into the en suite bathroom.</p><p>Carmilla looked down at the thick fake cock she was still holding in her hand. Frowning, she went over and set it on Lenore's nightstand. She quickly stripped off her clothes and laid them out over the armchair in the corner, then walked, naked, to join her lover in the bath.</p><p>Carmilla wasn't sure what exactly was in the bottles, but she didn't bother to ask about them as Lenore rubbed the oils into her body, paying particular attention to her queen's ass. Carmilla was relaxed until she felt Lenore's finger slip between her asscheeks and gently brush against the puckered ring of her anus.</p><p>"Don't clench, sweetie. You need to relax. I've barely touched you," Lenore said softly.</p><p>She removed her hand and applied more oil to her fingers.</p><p>Carmilla flinched when Lenore's oil-slicked fingertip pressed against her asshole again.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" Lenore asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then you're going to have to relax and let me in, sweetheart, or else it's going to hurt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 was posted prematurely instead of being saved as a draft. (Ha ha. oops. You'd think I would have noticed that earlier.)</p><p>It is fixed now. If you read the chapter before, the last 3 paragraphs are new.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's it, good girl," Lenore praised her as Carmilla relaxed enough so that Lenore's lube-slicked fingertip could slip into her anus.</p><p>"Oh," Carmilla gasped. "That feels..."</p><p>But she didn't finish her sentence as the tight ring of muscles clamped down on the intruding appendage.</p><p>"I know, sweetie," Lenore said, and kissed her softly on the mouth. "I know it feels like a lot since you're not used to having anything back there." She kissed her again. "Just relax and I'll make you feel good, I promise."</p><p>Carmilla's lips met Lenore's in a hungry kiss. Water lapped against her thighs as Lenore shifted beneath her. Lenore trailed her free hand up Carmilla's ribs until she reached her breast, which she cupped and kneaded gently, rubbing her thumb over the nipple until it hardened into a stiff aching peak. Carmilla moaned into the kiss and Lenore broke away from her mouth, trailing hot wet kisses down her lover's neck and chest until her mouth found the soft neglected nipple of her other breast. It only took a few laps of her tongue for that nipple to perk up to match its twin. </p><p>As she closed her lips over the hard little nub and began to sweetly suckle it, Lenore sank her finger into Carmilla's asshole up to the second knuckle. Carmilla cried out at the sudden intrusion, but it didn't seem to be a sound of pain so Lenore continued her ministrations.</p><p>Carmilla couldn't help the lewd noises she was making as pleasure blazed through her body. Her nipples were the hardest they'd ever been, and every stroke of Lenore's fingers and tongue over them sent sparks of pleasure straight to her feminine core. Her pussy was empty, the muscles clenching in vain around nothing, her inner walls slick and hungry for stimulation, her clit swollen and begging to be touched. Her ass felt strangely full, although not in an entirely unpleasant way.</p><p>Lenore began to slowly pump her finger in and out of Carmilla's asshole, getting her used to the sensation before she added another finger. Carmilla whined as her anus stretched around that second finger.</p><p>As she slowly worked the second finger in beside the first, Lenore lifted her head to whisper praise in Carmilla's ear.</p><p>"Good girl, that's it, you can take it, sweetheart. You're doing better than I expected. Almost there, sweetie. Oh, you took the second one a lot easier than the first. Mmm, you like that, don't you? You look so pretty riding my fingers like that, sweetheart."</p><p>Carmilla moaned and rocked her hips. Slick feminine cream dripped down her thighs into the water.</p><p>Lenore allowed her lover to set the pace, since Carmilla was obviously enjoying the sensation of having her asshole penetrated for the first time, and was steadily working herself toward an orgasm.</p><p>"Are you going to come?" Lenore breathed in her ear. "Will you come for me, sweetheart?"</p><p>A few more strokes set off a wave of pleasure that left Carmilla's body shuddering from an orgasm which felt different from any she'd ever had before.</p><p>Carmilla collapsed against Lenore's chest as her body trembled with aftershocks.</p><p>Lenore gently slipped her fingers out of her queen's asshole and quickly rinsed them in the water before she wrapped her arms around Carmilla, petting her queen's hair with the hand that was not wet.</p><p>"That's my girl," Lenore cooed, and kissed Carmilla on the forehead. "You did very well for your first time taking it in the ass, sweetheart."</p><p>Carmilla whined softly and snuggled closer to her.</p><p>Lenore continued to cuddle her lover and murmur sweet words of validation. She knew Carmilla was a sucker for both praise and endearments, which is why she used them liberally whenever the two of them had sex, especially when venturing into the territory of a previously unexplored kink. Carmilla was also very needy when it came to aftercare, which was part of the reason that Lenore was apprehensive about this threesome business. She wasn't sure that Morana and Striga would be gentle enough with Carmilla or care for her properly afterward.</p><p>Or maybe that was just her jealousy talking...</p><p>If Lenore was being honest with herself, she quite simply did not want to share her queen's sexual attention with Morana and Striga. She didn't want to be viewed as some kind of second best option after this was done.</p><p>That was as far as they went the first night. After that initial exploration of Carmilla's previously virgin orifice, the pair spent the rest of their shared bath getting cleaned up. Afterward, Lenore dressed them both in nightgowns. (She kept one of Carmilla's nightgowns in her wardrobe for the times when her queen spent the night with her.) They spent a few hours snuggling together in Lenore's bed.</p><p>Carmilla was always clingy after having sex, more so if she didn't feel she'd been adequately pleasured, or if something mildly upsetting had occurred which hadn't been properly addressed in the moment. If anything majorly upsetting had occurred during the act, she would be an emotional wreck afterward, so Lenore was confident that her queen had been satisfied on some level by this encounter. To what level precisely she had been satisfied, Lenore was still uncertain. Carmilla had a bad habit of either not recognizing or failing to communicate her discomfort during sex until it became too distressing to ignore. Often Lenore would be the one to notice something was wrong before Carmilla even realized it herself. That was why she took such care to monitor her partner's responses during sex, and also after, to make sure that she was alright.</p><p>Lenore was particularly worried that Carmilla's first experience being penetrated anally would have been uncomfortable for her, physically or emotionally, but the queen showed no signs of distress. She did cling to Lenore, but in a sleepy, contented way. Although their exertions had not been particularly taxing, Carmilla soon fell asleep, and napped for several hours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>